


Call Signal

by olicityfan15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Found, Friendship, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Richonne - Freeform, Traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: While some rest from the battle with Beta, Michonne searches for Rick. Three stories merge into one as we see what the heroes back at Alexandria are up to, what Rick has been through and Michonne's journey to find The Brave Man.
Relationships: Aaron/Luke, Maggie Greene/Negan, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Static

Part 1: Rick

Nov.4: 2018

The whirling of the copter blades finally died down and Rick could feel himself being moved. .  
Opening his eyes, he saw a man looking down at him. He looked familiar. ”Rick, don’t move alright, we will get you all patched up” the man said half smiling telling Rick he was just trying to make him and himself feel better:   
It hit him right then and there. ”Shane, is that you? Am I seeing ghosts again?” Rick asked with a raspy voice. The man smiled for real and said ”no it’s Conner, Shane’s twin brother and by the sound of it my brother is no longer with us. I’m going to take good care of you though don’t worry”.   
Rick felt like laughing but couldn’t find the energy to do so. After a while though the gurney stopped. Conner and Jadis must have thought he was out because they were having a conversation he was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear.   
”How could you Jadis? This man is a living hero and you bring him here to these psychos. I would be out of here if I didn’t want to help as many people as I can” Conner growled softly. ”Hey if I didn’t call then your so-called hero would be a dead one” Jadis snapped back. ”Just remember Anne Penny Blake, if he never gets back home that’s on your conscious” Conner barked back and started towards Rick’s bed.  
Hearing him move, Rick quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Though pretending didn’t last long as he fell into a deep sleep wondering what Conner meant about never getting home. 

Present Day 

”Have you found them?” Rick asked over the walkie as he held position. The collar around his neck itched but he learned early on not to mess with it. He looked over grateful that Conner and his boyfriend, Heath, who everyone thought had died but had become a prisoner like himself, was with him.   
The one person he wasn’t glad about was Anne. She kept trying to get close to him in more than a friendly way and it was driving him crazy.  
”Have you found them yet?” Rick snarled into the walkie when no answer came through. There was static and the Annes voice came over ”I’m sorry Rick, they’re gone. Both Alexandria and Hilltop are completely destroyed and The Kingdom and Oceanside look like they’ve been abandoned for many years”.   
Rick went pale. He thought about Michonne and his baby girl. The tears streamed down his face and he barely felt Conner and Heath wrap their arms around him. ”Keep searching” Heath said into the walkie and returned to holding Rick, no one noticing the lack of response from Anne. 

Part 2: The safe houses

Negan sat, his back to the front door and watched as Lydia slept. It was the first time in a week that she was fully asleep and he was glad.   
He heard the person enter but didn’t make any movements. ”Finally come to kill me widow?” he asked in his mocking tone of voice. ”If you did please make it quiet because Lydia is finally asleep and I don’t want her woken”.   
”How did you know it was me?” Maggie asked interested and pissed off at the same time.   
”I know the sound of a badass woman anywhere. And you widow, are the most badass woman here right now” Negan said keeping his attention on the sleeping girl.   
Maggie took a deep breath and stepped forward. Just as she was at his back, something moved quickly in front of her eyes and suddenly a young girl had her arms around Negan and was looking up at her.  
”Please don't kill him. He’s the only family I have” the girl begged, the pain of her past swirling in her eyes and the tears from that pain forming at the edges of her beautiful blue eyes.   
”I'm not gonna kill him but you should get back to bed. I heard you’ve been through a lot these days” Maggie said gently as she helped Lydia up and back to bed.   
As soon as Lydia was settled again, Maggie went back out and was surprised to see Negan in the same spot she left him.   
Going over to him, Maggie sat in front of him and stared into his eyes. Looking into his eyes she could see that he had changed. That the man who once had eyes of death now has a warmth and love to him. She felt as the weight of all that inner hate she felt for so long towards the man in front of her was swept away. As the weight was lifted, Maggie fell into awaiting arms and cried. Negan stroked her hair, whispering softly, ”it's going to be alright”. 

In the clearing outside the safe houses

Gracie bent over and picked another flower. She smiled as she realized her bouquet was finished. She was feeling a little lonely with Judith and RJ spending bonding time with Daryl but she understood. She heard her dad calling and knew it was time to head back. He was going to love his wedding bouquet. She couldn’t wait for the day that him and Luke said ”I Do”.   
Gracie dusted off her pants and headed back bumping right into Carol. ”I'm sorry Auntie Carol,” Gracie said softly. Carol smiled and bent down to Gracie’s level. ”It’s ok Gracie, but I have to ask you a favor” Carol asked and handed Gracie her bow. ”I want you to watch this while I’m away. Become strong. Learn to use it to protect those you love. I believe in you, Gracie”. Gracie nodded but looked up sadly and asked: ”where are you going, Auntie Carol”?   
Smiling, Carol stood up and backed away and as she disappeared she put one finger to her lips. Gracie watched in awe as Carol disappeared completely.  
Gracie smiled, waved at the empty spot and said ”until we see each other again Auntie” and headed back to her dad.   
She didn’t know how to explain it so she just said that Carol needed some time and left her bow to her. Unbeknownst to any of them, Ezekiel had vanished in the same fashion leaving a very excited Princess and Eugene to continually say ”he is a wizard”. 

Part 3: Michonne

”Daito, you are Daito” came a small voice over the walkie. Michonne laughed and picked it up, allowing herself to yawn before answering.   
”Is this little brave man?” Michonne asked smiling. ”Roger that Daito” the little voice said again. She could hear the laughter in the background and laughed.  
”How are you little brave man?” she asked half not wanting to hear out of worry. ”I am good. Shoto and I are with Bowman and bonding” he said excitedly. ”I'm glad to hear that. May I talk to Bowman?” Michonne asked.   
”bowman here” Michonne heard as she heard shuffling over the walkie. ”How is everything?” Michonne asked softly. ” It's alright. Shoto and I have done a lot of talking and I think she understands why you had to leave. Also, Maggie is going to take us all to a safe place once everyone can travel. I will give you the coordinates as soon as we are there. Has there been any sign of the brave man?” Daryl asked with a hint of worry plus fear in his voice.  
”Not yet, maybe I should just come back and give up. I’m not getting anywhere” Michonne said sadly.   
”You better not Daito. He may need you. We need you to find him. I’m sorry for calling you a bad mom last time we talked. I was wrong. I have the greatest mom in the world and I know she will bring the brave man back to us” Judith said, her voice mixed with sadness, tears, and anger.   
Michonne took a deep breath. She couldn't answer the way she was feeling so she waited a minute then said ”Shoto, I’m glad you were honest with me and I will find him for all of us. Now, the group I’m with is moving so I’ve got to go. Love you all and be safe” Michonne said choking back tears.   
”We all love you Daito. Come back to us safely” Daryl said and she heard the click off of his walkie. Putting her own back in her bag she started down the hill to continue the march towards the unknown.  
As she went down the hill she saw someone who shouldn’t have been there but was. Sneaking closer she heard her say ”I'm sorry Rick, they’re gone…” the rest sounded like mumbling to her. When she heard Heath's voice her heart beat faster.  
That’s when she heard him, she heard him beg for a different answer and her heart broke and she knew what had to be done.   
Anne didn’t know she was there until the cold of Michonne’s blade was touching her neck. ”Now Jadis, you are going to give me that damn radio and then you're taking me to my man you hear me bitch” Michonne said with poison in her voice.   
Nodding Jadis handed her the radio. ”Rick is that really you?” Michonne asked frightened. ”Oh my God Michonne I’ve missed your voice” Rick said. ”I am coming for you so believe a little bit longer” Michonne said crying. ”Oh I will,” Rick said laughing.   
Putting the new walkie in her bag, Michonne turned her attention back to Jadis. ” Let's go and if you try anything I will kill you” she said with a growl. ”Fine I will take you, but they’ll never leave you in peace,” Jadis said as Michonne pushed her forward and headed in her new direction.


	2. New Friend’s

Part A: Rick

Rick looked at the walkie for what seemed ages. Hearing Michonne’s voice after all of these years made him feel alive again. 

Conner and Heath both smiled and let Rick have his moment. 

“Let’s go to them. They’re not far and damn I want my girl now” Rick said with a look of hunger no other had seen in him before. 

Conner’s smile turned as he tapped the collar around his throat. Rick made a feral sound like a lion would right before attacking its prey. 

He put his hand up to the metal contraption around his throat and made the same sound again. They were reminded daily that if they left their controllers designated area that they would receive a sharp shock, most of the time deadly.

Rick finally just slumped to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He felt defeated all over again. The knowledge of Heath and Conner sitting at his sides didn’t help much. 

Jadis was their controller and she left a very small range of motion for them. He wanted to wrap his hands around her throat until all the life in her was gone but even trying would enact a immediate death. 

“You guys need some help?” came a voice from the little plain below. Rick and the others looked down and saw a man in a cowboy hat, and some others including a man Rick never thought he would see again, Morgan.

Before Rick could answer Morgan was leading his group right to them. Once they arrived Morgan wrapped his arms around Rick and held him tightly. 

“I heard you died” Morgan said releasing his grip. “I almost did” Rick said smiling. “What’s that piece of machinery on your neck?” Morgan asked looking worried. “This is an amplified shock collar, if we leave this friendly circle made by our not so friendly Jadis, we will be shocked to death. 

Morgan looked at the ground at Jadis’s name. He never trusted her fully and now he knew why. 

“I can get that off” came a voice in the crowd. A young man in his mid to late 20’s with stringy hair and a body to match cane towards them. Attached to his left hand was a more muscular guy who had a look of trouble maker on him. 

“Rick these are my friend Nick and Troy” Morgan said as they came closer. “Nice to meet you both but any try at removing them will kill both of us instantly” Rick said, sounding like a man who has given up. 

Without any more talk, Nick moved behind Rick while Troy moved to the front grabbing Rick’s arms and holding them tightly. 

“Hold still captain, Nick is a fucking genius with this shit” Troy said grinning from ear to ear. Rick let his body relax as best as he could and closed his eyes. He had seen people try before and it always ended up horribly. 

“3,2,1” he heard Nick say and then he hears it, the snap of the collar coming off. His heart started beating faster and he felt his optimism in seeing his family again grow. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Rick asked astonished but thankful. “Oh this psycho chick who is still following us by the way, had those on us and Troy and I might’ve used some of the meaner guys to practice on until we got it right” Nick said pulling Troy in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

“Now Rick, shall we go get your girl? Heath said as Nick untangled his lips from Troy’s and undid their collars as well. Rick nodded and with the help of his new friends they gathered up their guns and supplies and followed the trail Jadis had taken. 

“Just wait Michonne, I’m coming to you my love” Rick said as his new found group started heading out. 

Part B: The Safe Houses

1\. Gracie

Gracie pulled the string back and released it like Daryl had showed her earlier that day. She could feel the vibration run up her arm as she did so. It felt great. It felt even better when the arrow hit the target dummy right in the head. 

“Wow Gracie you’ve gotten really good at that” Judith said from behind. “I’ve been practicing all day” Gracie said putting the bow down and going over to judith, her face flushing a slight pink. 

Judith laughed softly, took Gracie’s hand and pulled her in for a small kiss. Gracie gladly returned the kiss. 

“Ewww gross” came a voice from the other side of the dummy. “Who are you?” Judith said putting herself between Gracie and the boy. 

“I am Hershel Rhee Greene and I came with my mom from the commonwealth”. “Well, Hershel Rhee Greene kissing someone you love isn’t gross” Judith said pulling Gracie to her side. 

“How would you both like to kiss me?” Hershel asked with a grin. “Eww both girls said and ran off laughing towards Gracie’s house to continue prep for the wedding whenever it could happen. 

“You’ll both be mine” Hershel said and went back to eating his snack cake he had been eating when he heard the girls. 

2\. Negan and Maggie

She did it for them.

Maggie’s eyes stayed closed as she welcomed Negan’s embrace. He had strong arms and she could feel they were protecting her. She even liked the feel of his hand in her hair as he repeated “it will be alright”

She scoffed at herself for being so weak. For throwing herself like a maiden in distress into a man’s arms and crying. Then she remembered why.

When she had seen Negan free she saw red. Lydia helped relieve a small portion of it but not all. Once Lydia was out of the room, Maggie planned on slitting the man’s neck for real this time. 

But, then came the voices

“Maggie Greene, your worth more than this. Sometimes it feels like forgiveness is impossible but it isn’t” said her fathers voice as it played in her head. 

“It’s time my Maggie. Hershel is eight now and you deserve happiness. I have forgiven Negan, and i believe you can as well” Glenn’s voice said after her dads had stopped. 

Maggie could feel the truth. Both men had found a way to forgive Negan even from the other side. The tears welled up and the next thing she knew she was in Negan’s arms. 

She wasn’t crying for her hatred towards Negan, she wasn’t crying because she felt guilty for hating him. No, she cried because she realized that they were at peace and that allowed her to be at peace in a way. 

The anger and guilt she let go wasn’t the anger and guilt she felt around Negan, it was the anger and guilt at herself for what happened to both her dad and Glenn. 

They had given her a way to move forward and she wouldn’t waste it. She didn’t know if that meant with Negan or not but at least she had one person at the moment to cling to. 

And so she allowed herself to cling. Allowed herself to relax and before she even knew it, she was fast asleep in Negan’s arms and was sleeping peacefully. 

Negan watched as her body calmed down and smiled. He knew that those tears weren't for him but he was glad to see whomever they were for allowed this badass woman some peace. 

“Maybe one day sleeping beauty, you will cry tears like that for me” Negan said and gently picked her up and took her to one of the empty beds. He wanted to lay with her but that wouldn’t have been right so he went to the cot next to hers and laid down. 

Closing his eyes, he realized just how tired emotionally and physically he was, Negan watched Maggie until he himself drifted off to the most restful sleep he had had in a long time. 

Part C: Michonne 

Michonne kept her sword drawn as her and Jadis headed to where she hopefully would find Rick.

“You know these people will hunt you and him no matter where you go” Jadis said as they walked. 

“Then they will learn what happens when you mess with us” Michonne growled poking Jadis’s back with the tip of her sword. 

Michonne thought about the excited looks on Judith and RJ’s faces when she brought the brave man home. 

As they walked they noticed people coming at them from the west. That’s when she spotted him. Spotted the man she never gave up hope would be alive. 

As the big group approached from the opposite direction they were heading Michonne knew Jadis had lied about taking her to them. 

Returning her gaze back to Jadis, she saw the woman’s hand reaching for a hidden weapon, her eyesight set on Rick. Michonne’s vision turned red and without any hesitation drove her katana through the back of her head with the point of the sword sticking out of Jadis’s left eye. 

Michonne smiled as she watched Jadis’s arm go limp and her gun fall to the ground with a satisfying thud. 

No one moved. Except for one. Michonne felt his arms wrap around her neck and he kissed her. He kissed her like she was the last living person on the planet. He kissed her like he always kissed her, like she was a goddess. 

No one moved. No one dared pull them apart. Finally after several minutes they slid apart, not to far but far enough to breathe and talk. 

“Shall we go home everyone?” Rick asked the group and turning to Michonne said “shall we go home Ms. Richonne Grimes, I cant wait to see my not so baby girl again” Rick said kissing her cheek. 

Michonne grinned and said “you also have a son waiting to meet his brave man”. Ricks eyes filled with tears and without needing to say another word, the group headed back to the coordinates Daryl had given Michonne.


End file.
